brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Joker
DC Universe Juniors LEGO Dimensions The LEGO Batman Movie |Accessories = Joker Gas Ice Cream Bang Gun Joker Gas Bomb Fedora pie |Variations = Batman Super Heroes Asylum Inmate Gangster Duplo Microfigure The Dark Knight (2008) |Years = 2005-2008, 2012-2018 |Appearances =6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape 6863 Batwing Battle Over Gotham City 7782 The Batwing: The Joker's Aerial Assault 7888 The Tumbler: Joker's Ice Cream Suprise 10544 The Joker Challenge 10672 Batman: Defend the Batcave 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout 50003 Batman 71229 DC Team Pack 76013 Batman: The Joker Steam Roller Commemorative Limited Edition Batman Announcement Batman Comic-Con Exclusive KC7782 The Batwing with Joker Key Chain 853431 Batman, Robin, The Joker Magnet Set 76023 The Tumbler 76035 Jokerland 70906 The Joker's Notorious Lowrider 30303: The Joker Bumper Car LEGO Batman: The Videogame LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham LEGO DC Super-Villains }} The Joker is a minifigure officially released in 2006 (2005, in the Commemorative Limited Edition Batman Announcement set) as a part of the Batman theme, and is Batman's arch-enemy. The Joker reappeared in 2012 in the DC Universe subtheme of Super Heroes as a minifigure and a buildable action figure in the Ultrabuild subtheme. He appeared again in 2013 in an Asylum inmate outfit. He appeared in 2014 in his gangster suit in the set 76013 Batman: The Joker Steam Roller, and also in 76023 UCS Tumbler as his The Dark Knight ''variant for the very first time. He is the main antagonist of the Batman video games, the secondary antagonist of ''LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite, the main antagonist-turned-deuteragonist of The LEGO Batman Movie and a main protagonist of LEGO DC Super-Villains. He is voiced by Zach Galafinakis in The LEGO Batman Movie. Description Batman The first variation of the Joker was officially released in 2006, but could be secured in 2005 with the Commemorative Limited Edition Batman Announcement. This variation of the Joker was how he appeared up until the line's retirement in 2008. The Joker's first variation was the first, and currently only, minifigure to use the Vampire's hair-piece in the dark green colour. His head is single-sided and features a large, evil smile, with green eyebrows, two black eyes, red lips, and browned teeth as well as several black lines to give his face more shape. His torso has an exclusive print to show his classic purple suit. Also on the torso, is a green bow-tie, an orange undercoat, and an acid-spitting flower, which is represented by a yellow dot. Rather than purple or white hands, the Joker uses dark stone grey hands. The Joker's legs are purple and left unprinted. LEGO designers have stated that they designed this version of the Joker to look like Mark Hamill's representation of the character, as seen on the popular television program from the nineties, Batman: The Animated Series. Super Heroes In 2012, with the relaunch of the theme as part of Super Heroes, the Joker is redesigned with the newer hairpiece introduced on Count Dooku, white hands, and printings which give him his appearance in some DC Universe comic books. The Joker's hair piece is Dark Green, swept back, and has a widow's peak. The torso and hands are also different. The hands are now a white just like his face, which is also redesigned with a newer evil smile with a mouth full of yellowing teeth, grey lines to give his face more shape, and an overall more gruesome appearance. Joker's torso still has his signature purple jacket and green bow tie (but now the bow-tie is earth green, rather than dark green), but his vest is now green (rather than orange) with a checkered print, yellow buttons, and the shirt underneath his vest is yellow rather than black. However, the biggest torso redesign may be the acid-spitting flower which has been expanded to a noticeable view rather than the little yellow flower that looks like a spot on the original Joker's coat. The torso has also been updated with back printing and a double-sided head. On his printed pattern of the back of his jacket, with yellow buttons and his green vest poking out. One side of the Joker's head has his mouth open wide with his yellow teeth showing. The other side has his mouth closed with it tilted slightly. This variation much is based on the variant of the Joker from the comics. The Dark Knight (2008) In 2014, a new version of the Joker was released in fall 2014 as part of 76023 The Tumbler. This Joker is the movie version based on Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight Trilogy and is portrayed by the late Heath Ledger, who won a posthumous Academy Award for his critically acclaimed performance in the Supporting Actor category. The Joker has Anakin Skywalker's hairpiece in dark green, just like the Super Heroes variation but his hair was dark lime green in the movie. Like the film, the Joker's face has make-up and a big red mouth, which is actually make-up, even though he had a backstory about how his alcoholic father cut his mouth with a knife to resemble the Glasgow smile after killing his mother. He also has black eyes, which is also make-up. He wears a purple coat, purple pants with a wallet chain attached to the right side, a blazer over a light blue shirt with a green waistcoat and a green/yellow tie. Asylum Inmate The Joker has the same hair piece and head as the suit variant, but with a new suit. He has an orange torso printed with some of his white skin, and a loose grey shirt with an orange inmate jacket and a brown belt with a grey lock and silver chain on it over the jacket. His back printing shows the outline of the uniform, the back of the belt, the creases in it and "Inmate 109370". His arms are orange and his hands are white. His legs are orange and unprinted. Gangster Suit This variant came with a purple fedora. He has a new slightly different face, the differences being his eyes are bent in an angry expression and his mouth is slightly turned into a cunning grin. He has a purple torso with white hands, and is printed with a purple suit with light purple flaps and pocket liners, a light blue plaid vest, and orange buttoned up shirt, and a green bowtie. The back features creases of the jacket. He has purple unprinted legs. This variant was inspired by the Joker seen in Batman 1989 played by Jack Nicholson, the only variation of the character that wore the fedora. Jokerland This version uses the suit of the gangster suit variant above and the head and hair of the 2012 variant. Classic TV Series This variant of the Joker is based on the late Cesar Romero's portrayal in the classic 1960's television series. His colors are all much brighter, with his hairpiece being the same as his previous versions, but lime green, and his suit being magenta. His face shows an evil grin with yellowed teeth and pink makeup around the lips. On the other side, he has a surprised expression. Both sides of his face feature Romero's painted-over mustache (which he refused to shave for the show) done in light grey. His suit shows a magenta jacket and waistcoat with green buttons over a green shirt with a loose black bow tie. His hands are a darker magenta, representing gloves, and his legs are decorated to look like pinstriped pants on the front and sides of his legs. The Lego Batman Movie Suit The Joker now features a new hairpiece in dark green which resembles a more modernized version of his 2006 hairpiece, with a messy spiky shape and slight waves. He has more prominent eyebrows and a double sided head, one side featuring a modest, closed mouth smile with a tooth sticking out and the other featuring an insane smile with sharp yellow teeth shown, as well as simplified cheekbone lines. Underneath his jacket is a purple striped waistcoat with skull buttons over an orange shirt. He has a necktie in cyan with orange skull polka dots. His legs are printed with a belt and a silver chain. He features a new extra-long coattail fabric piece. Waistcoat This version of the Joker is made to look like the suited version without his jacket. His arms are yellow-orange to match the underlying shirt and dual-molded to show short sleeves and reveal the card-suit tattoos on his forearms. Asylum This version of the Joker wears the orange Arkham jumpsuit and handcuffs, and his facial expressions are unhappy. Microfigure A microfigure of him was to be included in 50003 Batman, before the LEGO Games line was cancelled. He is purple and is printed with the standard variant that is smiling. Key Chain The Joker has appeared as a keychain once in 2007 and as a "Bonus Keyring" in KC7782 The Batwing with Joker Key Chain. As a keychain, the Joker is identical to his original variation, but his parts may not be removed as a normal minifigure's can. He also has a silver chain attached to the top of his head, which in turn attaches to a silver ring, which has another shorter chain attached to that which holds a plate that reads LEGO. Magnet Joker appeared as a magnetic minifigure along with Robin and Catwoman in 851689 Catwoman Minifigure Magnet Set and 4493781 Catwoman Magnet Set. Like the Joker Keychain, this variation of the Joker resembled his original variation. However, two black magnets are stuck inside of his legs and his torso is unable to detach from his hips. His head and hair are just as easy to remove as most other minifigures' would. In 853431 Batman, Robin, The Joker Magnet Set, the Joker reappears as a magnet with his 2012 variation. His legs are permanently attached to the grey, magnetic base and his torso to his hips. McDonald's Toy In 2008, this version of the Joker was released with some McDonald's Happy Meals to promote the release of LEGO Batman: The Videogame. It is similar to his original variation but much larger than a normal minifigure, is unable to be taken apart, and posed in ways most minifigures would be unable to. As a McDonald's toy, the Joker's hands are raised in the air, one leg is pointed to the side, the other leg is in a position as if he has just stepped forward, and his face is staring forward. The Joker's hair design, colors, and prints are all the same as his original minifigure. Ultrabuild Figure Main Article: 4527 The Joker ]] In 2012, the Joker appears as an Ultrabuild figure. This version is similar in design to recent Hero Factory sets. Here, the Joker wears an assortment of various different colours, such as; purple, orange, white, green, metallic dark grey, and black for most joint pieces. The Joker's chestplate is green with a lightning bolt piece, which is orange on one side and purple on the other, for a tie and printing depicting a red flower with a yellow center on his chest. His upper arms are coloured metallic dark grey with and both have a small orange spike attached the front. The Joker's lower arm is purple and without spikes. His hands are coloured white. The Joker's legs mirror his arms with metallic dark grey on the upper part and purple on the lower, but they are without spikes and end at orange feet. On his shoulders, the Joker has two purple flaps facing upwards with two orange spikes. There are two spikes attached to the Joker's back which are long, curved, and purple to represent coat tails. The Joker's head is thin and white with black eyes and eybrows. His mouth is white with a large, red lower lip. The Joker's hair juts out to the left, right, and behind. His hair has a dorsel shape in the center of the top. This head is similar to his appearance in various cartoons. The Joker is also armed with a ray gun coloured Transparent Bright Orange, White, and Transparent Yellow. This can be combined with 4528 Green Lantern to create either a larger version of the Joker, or a larger version of Green Lantern, or with both Green Lantern and Batman to create Lantern. Video Games There are two variations of the Joker in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. The Joker has the ability to walk through toxic waste unharmed and activate special generators. He is armed with two machine guns, a deadly joy-buzzer, and in the DS game, razor bladed playing cards. His first variation is identical to his appearances in 7782 The Batwing: The Joker's Aerial Assault and all others up until 2008. His second variation has a purple sun hat, the same face as the original Joker variation, a striped, green tourist styled torso, purple legs, and purple hands. This version of the Joker may be unlocked in "Villain Hunt" on the final level on DS games and is unlocked for purchase after the level "Dying of Laughter" is completed on consoles. It is a reference to The Killing Joke by Alan Moore and Brian Bolland, where the Joker wears a similar outfit when he visits the Gordon household and shoots Barbara Gordon (Batgirl) in the spine. Also, during the end credits of The LEGO Batman Movie, Joker’s surf outfit also resembles this. It should be noted that this event never seems to have occurred in LEGO's continuity, as Barbara's career as Batgirl has not yet ended, while events taking place after The Killing Joke, such as or based on No Man's Land and Knightfall, have taken place, according to the Batcomputer in LEGO Batman: The Video game. '' Barbara as featured in Batman Beyond, where she can apparently walk again, is also never featured in LEGO. The Joker's tropical variant is also an unlockable character in the portable versions of ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. He has a redesigned appearance, and his minikit can be found in the level Wayne Manor. His face now resembles the Super Heroes variation and his torso is similar, but the dark blue is lightened and the palm trees are red, and a few other small changes. He wears a purple fedora instead of a sunhat, and his arms are white instead of green. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, the Joker has a Nurse variant from The Dark Knight that appeared in The Dark Knight Trilogy DLC. Although it re-uses his Dark Knight face, this variant features a unique hairpiece which would later be used on Black Widow's Age of Ultron variant but in a different color. The outfit mainly consists of Joker wearing a nurse dress, multi-colored socks and white shoes. LEGO Batman 2 In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, the Joker is identical to his appearance in 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape and 6863 Batwing Battle. He is still able to activate electrical power-ups with his joy-buzzer and is immune to toxins. He is armed with a machine gun. Background Comics= Joker is unique among other major characters in the franchise as he has no official name, age, or origins in the DC Universe. The Joker's most popular and believed origin, also stated in LEGO Batman: The Videogame and LEGO.com is that the Joker was once a small time criminal, known as the Red Hood, trying to escape . Red Hood fell into a vat of toxins which turned his hair green, bleached his skin white, stained his lips red, and stretched them out into an everlasting smile; it gave him the appearance of a crazed clown. Driven insane by this reflection, he renamed himself The Joker. In The Dark Knight Trilogy, the Joker was given two possible origins about how he got his Glasgow smile. In the first, Joker had an abusive alcoholic father, who gave carved the Glasgow smile on Joker's face after killing his mother. In the second, Joker had a wife told him he should be more happy. After she lost everything she had in gambling, a Glasgow smile was carved on her face. Joker then carved a Glasgow smile on his face, proving he could go through the same struggles. However, his wife could never look at him again, and they separated. According to the January/February 2012 issue of LEGO Magazine, Joker has told his origins in so many different ways, that nobody knows for sure, possibly not even Joker himself. Despite the many origins, all of them agree that Joker became Gotham's most sadistic and twisted crime boss and that he is insane, but also a genius, having knowledge of chemistry, physics, and engineering; Joker invents gag-based gadgetry whilst concocting criminal schemes. The Joker also cheats death frequently, having been thought killed several times only to come back and wreak havoc once more. He has many minions serving under him, most notably his self-proclaimed lover, Harley Quinn, his psychiatrist at the Arkham Asylum who fell in love with him there. The Joker is a mass murderer and has been known to kill many people, including his own henchmen. Joker is widely accepted to be 's arch-enemy, which he is noted to be in the January/February 2012 issue of LEGO Magazine. |-|The Dark Knight= ''Batman Begins'' The mentioned at he end of Batman Begins, being a costumed villain who left "Joker" playing cards at crime scenes. |-|LEGO Continuity= Ultrabuild In the DC Ultrabuild series, the Joker created a machine that allowed him to absorb the forms of Batman and Green Lantern into himself, creating Lantern. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, The Joker was a boss on the level To The Top of the Tower. The Joker is a playable character in every ground villain level in Return of the Joker and unlocked after the first level A Surprise for the Commissioner is complete. In the video game's story, The Joker led a group, which consisted of Harley Quinn, Killer Moth, The Mad Hatter, and The Scarecrow. Prologue In the video game's prologue, Joker is seen inside Arkham Asylum along with Penguin and Riddler. They nod at each other and a prison break begins. During the break, Joker knocks one of his goons out of his helicopter and escapes on it along with Harley Quinn, Killer Moth, Mad Hatter, and The Scarecrow. Joker is next seen wreaking havoc on the streets of Gotham by attacking a Police Officer and taunting Commissioner Gordon on the officer's walkie-talkie. The Joker's Return With the Penguin and the Riddler defeated and arrested by Batman, the Joker finally made a stand. After a briefing session with the rest of his group, the Joker sent the Mad Hatter to retrieve some chemicals from the factory which let to his transformation, while he and Harley lured Commissioner Gordon to an old fairground where they captured him. When Batman arrived to rescue Gordon, the Joker ordered Harley to attack Batman while he made his escape. After she was defeated, Harley was placed in a police van. in LEGO Batman: The Videogame]] The Scarecrow and the Joker created trouble in the sky to lure Batman and "Send him tumbling to the ground." This backfired when the Scarecrow's Bi-plane was shot down, by Batman and Robin, and crashed into the Joker's helicopter, destroying both. Both villains were left for dead by Batman, but survived by using oversized balloons. The Scarecrow and the Joker crashed through the roof of the Gotham Art Gallery. To make their escape, they made their way to the storage area in the back of the gallery, where they were ambushed by Police Officers. The Joker escaped by using his laughing gas, but the Scarecrow was grabbed with a crane and sent him back to Arkham Asylum. Killer Moth assisted the Joker in reaching the Gotham City Cathedral and freeing Harley Quinn from Commissioner Gordon and the Police Officers. once Harley Quinn was freed, Commissioner Gordon contacted Batman and informed him of the attack. Killer Moth was attracted to the floodlight on the Batwing which Batman arrived in. Batman and Robin gave chase to Killer Moth, and eventually they cornered and defeated him, sending him back to Arkham Asylum. When The Dynamic Duo and Police Officers arrived at the Cathedral, Robin opened a window to gain entry. Harley jumped out, knocking off several Henchmen. Harley was defeated with large water guns on the back of police vans. Batman and Robin chased Harley to the top of the Cathedral where she and the Joker hid in giant bells. Once they were discovered by Batman, The Joker summoned his helicopter for protection, but once the helicopter was destroyed, it collapsed the platform which the Joker and Harley were on, knocking Harley unconscious. The Joker then attacked the Dynamic Duo, successfully defeating them with his joy-buzzer, knocking them unconscious. Harley was revived by the time Batman was. Batman threw a batarang at the giant bells which disturbed the bats in the tower who attacked Joker and Harley. They were then arrested by Commissioner Gordon and sent back to Arkham Asylum. Epilogue Batman and Robin scale the side of Arkham Asylum with their Grapple-Guns. The Joker looks up out of the window in his cell and begins to swing his fist in anger. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes The Joker appeared in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes as a playable character and one of the main antagonists. In the beginning of the game, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, the Penguin, and the Riddler raid the Man-of-the-Year award ceremony, and aside from stealing from the guests, such as Lex Luthor, the Joker also steals Bruce Wayne's trophy. During his "acceptance speech" the Dynamic Duo in the bat-boat crash through the stage behind him. The Joker, Two-Face, the Penguin, and the Riddler escape through the stage's trapdoor while Harley defends them. However, she was defeated and Batman and Robin defeated each of the other villains one by one. The Joker was able to escape the theatre, however, and made it to his boat. He was chased by Batman in the Batwing and Robin in his helicopter. Batman and Robin chased him through to the Amusement Mile, where Batman disrupted the water with the Batwing's wing and caused the Joker's boat to go ashore. After several failed attempts to defeat Batman, the Joker targeted the Batwing and was caught in a bat shaped net and sent to Arkham Asylum. In his cell, he became angry at Clark Kent for coming all the way to Gotham to report on his defeat. Lex Luthor had gained an admiration for the Clown Prince of Crime at the awards ceremony using the Deconstructor, which is capable of destroying shiny black objects. Demonstrating his weapon, Luthor then used it to free the Penguin. They form an alliance and make a deal; if the Joker can get Luthor a new source of kryptonite and give him a supply of laughing gas, then he will have free use of the Deconstructor. Luthor then hints at using it on Batman's vehicles. While leaving the Asylum, the Joker aimed the Deconstructor at several "shiny black" walls and freed Catwoman, Two-Face, the Riddler, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Bane. The Joker robs Ace Chemicals and creates false kryptonite. When Batman and Robin take it, he and Luthor use the tracking device in it to find the Batcave, destroy Batman's vehicles, and take the kryptonite Batman keeps in a vault. They leave for LexCorp in a large aircraft with the kryptonite. Batman and Superman infiltrate the aircraft, but Batman is dropped through a trapdoor and while Superman saves him, the aircraft escapes. At LexCorp, they finish construction of a large Joker-robot and blast through the roof on their way back to Gotham. Batman and Superman try to stop the robot, but Superman is weakened by kryptonite and Batman saves him. The robot lands back in Gotham and is approached by Batman and a weakened Superman. Lex and Joker force them into the Metro. After several attempts to stop them, Batman and Superman escape. Luthor gives a speech at the City Hall while the Joker sprays a mind altering gas. Once again, Batman and Superman arrive to stop them. The latter uses his heat vision to destroy the robot's flower that is distributing the gas. Robin arrives in a multi-colored Batmobile. The Joker and Luthor chase him and Batman through the city while they leave a Kryptonite trail which resembles the Joker's face. They then decide to attack Wayne Tower. However, Martian Manhunter saw the Kryptonite trail from space and alerted the rest of the Justice League. While Superman and Wonder Woman keep the building standing, Batman, Robin, Green Lantern, and Cyborg fight the robot and drive it into the ground. Green Lantern created constructs to keep the building standing, which freed up Wonder Woman and she and the Flash joined the others to finish the robot off. The Joker emerges and tries to use his joybuzzer to defeat the Justice League, but was defeated, and Luthor soon afterward. The Joker appears in the hub at Ace Chemicals. To reveal him, the Flash needs to rebuild the Batcomputer Remote Terminal before he can be subdued and purchased for 250,000 studs. In LEGO Bataman 3: Beyond Gotham The Joker along with Lex Luthor, Cheetah, Grundy, Firefly, and Killer Croc attempt to take over the Watchtower. In order for this plan to succeed, The Joker broke all Killer Croc, Cheetah, Grundy, and Firefly out of Arkham Asylum. He requests Killer Croc to get the sewer maps and the gang (excluding Lex Luthor) will meet him in the sewers. After The Joker obtains the sewer maps from Killer Croc, the group use the sewer maps to get to the Justice Hall Base via the sewers. Along the way The Joker and his crew defeated and captured. The Joker hacked the Watchtower weapons to turn it into a video game which controlled Joker themed missiles that he used to fight off Batman and Robin. Once the Justice League tries to retake the Watchtower, The Joker hosts a Game Show with Lex Luthor being the co host. In this Game Show Batman and Super Man were the contestants and they both had to fight off goons from both Lex and The Joker. At the last round of the show The Joker sends out Lex in his Giant Suit. After the Game Show shenanigans the Joker, along with the other villains in the Watchtower witness the Earth shrink by Brainiac's shrink ray. The Joker, and the other villains, agree to help the heros stop Brainiac and resize Earth. When everyone confronted Brainiac on his ship the Lanturns got warped back to their home planets shooting their emotions into the others. Joker got infected by violet light which makes him love everything. From this point onward Joker, along with most of the other villains excluding Grundy, are taken and imprisoned in the fortress of Solitude. He is not seen again until the lantern light is reverted off of everyone after the Earth is resized to its normal size, at this point the villains go and make Lex Luthor president. At the end of the game Lex and Joker share a cell in what is considered Arkham but the game does not say. In that same cell there is a bottle with Brainiac trapped in a bottle. When Lex is shaking said bottle Joker laughs and pushes Lex, causing the bottle to drop and Brainiac to resize. In LEGO DC Super-Villains The game opens with Joker and Harley Quin robbing Wayne Tech. Afterwards while Harley Quin is recording the robbery Joker is upset because he can not find his buzzer. Batman comes to the scene with his Batwing and captures both Joker and Harley Quin with a net and flies away. When Joker gets captured by Batman, Lex accidently runs into the Batwing and frees Joker and Harley Quin. Both climb a clock tower to catch the a Joker Helicopter. While The Joker and Harley Quin are on the helicopter Harley Quin records the Crime Syndicate imprisoning the Justice League but drops her phone. When they get back to Joker's Amusement Park, Harley watches the news and calls out the lies that the news shows on TV and Joker thinks she isn't telling the truth due to no proof. The Joker and Harley form a crew of Riddler, Clayface, and Scarecrow. Once the crew is assembled, Joker sends Riddler, Clayface, and Scarecrow to get their gear back and to look for his buzzer. After the crew is done raiding Arkham, Riddler gives Joker his buzzer. After the heist Joker crashes the car into Penguin's restaurant and gets frozen in ice. After the mess in the restaurant Joker is taken to Arkham Later in the game Lex makes a TV channel to blow up Arkham's TVs on channel 52. Lex tells Joker this via holagram. After the message is delivered Joker, Livewire,and Captin Cold. Before their escape Joker and Livewire fall down Arkham and have to fight Dr. Hugo Strange's monster. Then Joker's helicopter breaks the wall to help Livewire and Joker escape Arkham. After Gorilla Grodd rescued Sinestro, Lex requests the Legion of Doom to try to contact Black Adam and since Black Adam is magic based Joker and Harley join Sinestro along with Clayface to rivive Black Adam. When Lex transports everyone, Rookie, Joker and Harley end up in Apokolips where Joker feels like he is at home while Harley is a bit scared. When Joker sees Darkseid for the first time the Justice League escape and attempt to fight Darkseid but do not succeed. The Justice League, Joker, Harley, and the Rookie go back to the Watchtower to organize a way to stop Darkseid. Gallery of Variants Minifigure |img11=70912 alt21.png |txt11=Arkham Asylum |img12=70908 alt9.png |txt12=Trench coat |img13=Joker_Arkham_Asylum_LEGO_Batman_Movie.png |txt13=Arkham Asylum |img14=JokerDimensions figure.jpg |txt14=''LEGO Dimensions'' |img15=70922 Joker.jpeg |txt15=''The LEGO Batman Movie'' |img16=70922 Disco Joker.jpeg |txt16=Disco |img17 = Vacation Joker.jpeg |txt17 = Vacation |img18 = 76093 Joker.jpeg |txt18 = Mighty Micros |img19 = ŹOKIER.PNG |txt19 = Rebirth |img20 = 2019ArkhamJoker.PNG |txt20 = Inmate |img21=Joker-1989-Batmobile.jpg |txt21=1989|img22 = colsh13.png|txt22 = The Dark Knight Returns}} Gallery of Video Game Variants LEGO Batman: The Videogame LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes }} LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham LEGO Dimensions LEGO DC Super-Villains Notes * The Joker in LEGO DC Super-Villains was voiced by Mark Hamill whose best known for playing Luke Skywalker in Star Wars films. Hamill also voiced Von Nebula in the Hero Factory TV series, and played the Trickster in two live-action television adaptions of The Flash in addition to LEGO DC Comics: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom, Justice League Unlimited and Justice League Action. * In the news report cutscene before the level Destination Metropolis, the text at the bottom said that he's been in Arkham Asylum the record amount 280 times and escaped 281 times. * His variant in 70906 The Joker Notorious Lowrider resembles a cross between his version from Batman: The Animated Series ''appearance due to wearing a violet suit and having a similar hairstyle, and his ''Suicide Squad ''appearance due to the tattoos. * In order to keep Mark Hamill's involvement in ''LEGO DC Super-Villains a top secret, Joker's voice in the first trailer was done by Christopher Corey Smith. * DC Super Villains resembles the Rebirth outfit of The Joker, with difference on the arms, orange in comics but green in the videogame. * He has appeared in every cover of every Lego Batman game, and is the only one to do so. * In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham The Joker attempts to take down Batman and Robin by playing LEGO Batman: The Videogame on a CRT TV with a controller that is reminiscent of an Atri Controller. * His plot in The LEGO Batman Movie is a Parody on a Romance Plot, but instead of featuring a Love plot, it's a "Hate" plot, with Batman telling Joker in the end of the Movie, "I Hate You Joker". Appearances * Commemorative Limited Edition Batman Announcement * Batman Comic-Con Exclusive * 7782 The Batwing: The Joker's Aerial Assault * KC7782 The Batwing with Joker Key Chain * 7888 The Tumbler: Joker's Ice Cream Suprise * 6863 Batwing Battle Over Gotham City * 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape * 10544 The Joker Challenge * 10672 Batman: Defend the Batcave * 10753 The Joker Batcave Attack * 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout * 71229 DC Team Pack * 76013 Batman: The Joker Steam Roller * 76023 UCS Tumbler * 30303: The Joker Bumper Car * 76035 Jokerland * 76052 Batman Classic TV Series - Batcave * 70900 The Joker Balloon Escape * 70906 The Joker's Notorious Lowrider * 70908 The Scuttler * 70912 Arkham Asylum * 70922 The Joker Manor * 71017 The LEGO Batman Movie Series * 76093 Mighty Micros: Nightwing vs. The Joker * 71020 The LEGO Batman Movie Series 2 * 76119 Batmobile: Pursuit of the Joker * 76138 Batman and the Joker Escape * 71026 DC Comics Series (Dark Knight Returns) Other Physical Appearances * 50003 Batman * 4527 The Joker * 41588 The Joker Movies * LEGO Batman the Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite * LEGO DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout * The LEGO Batman Movie''http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/lego-batman-movie-finds-joker-814851 Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains Book Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame Prima Guide * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Comic Book Magnets * 851689 Catwoman Minifigure Magnet Set * 4493781 Catwoman Magnet Set * 853431 Batman, Robin, The Joker Magnet Set Key Chains * 851814 The Joker Key Chain McDonald's Toys * McDBat8 The Joker LEGO.com Description Description from LEGO Magazine Gallery KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.jpg|In a promotional image for LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes the joker.png|CGI Joker-2.png|CGI Joker animated.jpg|The Joker in LEGO Super Heroes: Animated Short 457px-The Joker.jpg|The Joker as he appeared in the video game Linternjoker.jpg|4527 The Joker's Head joker back.png|The 2012 Joker's back printing The_Joker.jpg|With a gun JokerNewImage.PNG|Joker in the funhouse B2 7.png|Joker carving ME,JOKER.png|The Joker with man of the year award LEGO-Batman-Short-2.png|The Joker considering making an alliance with Lex Luthor Joker AC promo.png 5-o6UVY=.jpg -rCONg .jpg -XF-EA .jpg UP0Ba7w=.jpg Joker LB2 stats.jpg Joker Loading.png|The Joker's head as a saving icon in LEGO Batman 2 CGI Joker.png|CGI Joker_board_game.jpg|The Joker on the cover of the board game Joker_Arkham_Asylum.png|CGI of the variant from 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout Joker_10672.jpg The_Clown_Price_of_Crime.png imagesDUFCK9JP.jpg|The late Heath Ledger's Nurse Joker LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham The Dark Knight DLC Joker in his Joker Mobile.jpg|The Joker Mobile TheJoker.jpg|The Joker's dimension figure File:Lego-batman-movie-images-1.jpg|The Joker in The LEGO Batman Movie File:Lego-batman-movie-images-2.jpg|The Joker with his car and Harley Quinn File:The_Joker_Fun_Land.jpg|http://www.legobatman.com/games/ Scarecrow_Penguin_and_Joker.jpg|The Joker in LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout with The Penguin and The Scarecrow Pobrane (8)-3.jpg MrJ.png|In LEGO Dimensions Joker_-_concept art.png|The LEGO Batman Movie concept art LS-NOWE-LEGO-DUPLO-figurka-JOKER-z-BATMAN.jpg Joker-lego-dc-super-villains-5.16 thumb.jpg Joker-lego-dimensions-89.9 thumb.jpg TDKRJoker.PNG Sewermaps.jpg|Joker holding the sewer maps in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham See also * Inventory:The Joker * 4527 Joker * Red Hood * Batman * Harley Quinn References Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2006 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:71017 The LEGO Batman Movie Series Category:DUPLO figures